Şüpheci Thomas
by Serinny
Summary: One-shot. AU. Nasıl olsa, her çocuk onları sevecek bir anneyi hak ediyor. Büyüdüklerinde bir çeşit canavar olsalar bile. Luna olayların bu yönde gelişeceğini asla düşünmemişti. Zaman yolculuğu. Doubting Thomas'ın çevirisi.


****Şüpheci Thomas****

****Disclaimer: ****I own nothing but the translation. Harry Potter world belongs to one J. K. Rowling and this lovely story belongs to one Lady Azar de Tameran. Çeviri dışındaki hiçbir şey bana ait değil. Harry Potter dünyası J. K. Rowling'e, hikayenin kendisi de Lady Azar de Tameran'a ait.

****Uyarılar: ****AU, zaman yolculuğu, bir iki kötü kelime, son iki kitabı genel olarak görmezden geliyor.

****Not:**** Hikayening adı havari Thomas'tan gelme. Önüne kesin bir kanıt getirelene kadar İsa'ya inanamaya red eden havariden çıkma bir söz. Şüpheci insanları tanımlarken kullanılan bir çeşit deyim artık.

Ayrıca, Lady Azar, Sophiax'ın The Right Hand Path adlı eserinden esinlenmiş bunu yazarken.

* * *

Sonucunda kurtarılması gereken kişi Harry Potter değil. Kara saçlı ve gözlü olan ve hep etrafında görüp de hiç sahip olamayacağı bir şey için ruhu ağlayan başka bir küçük çocuk. Ve Harry'nin de yaşadığı gibi, binlerce kişi görüyor ve farkında, ama hiçbir şey yapmaya da girişmiyorlar. Hiçbir şey.

Dünya etraflarında parça parça yıkılıyor. Yüzlerce kişi burada ölüyor. Bin kişi orada bir yerdeki yangında ölüyor. Onlarca dahası dünya çevresindeki çatışmalarda. Sihir, Mugglelar'ın üstüne çıkana ve caddelerde kanlar akana kadar. Kendilerini her zaman öylesine üstün gördüler ki. Kendilerine 'insan' demeye kalkan o sihirsiz hayvanlardan öylesine üstün, onlardan kesinlikle daha iyi. Saf kanlar düşenlerin ilki oluyor tüm ideallerine karşın, kendi çocuklarının ölümleri üstüne acı içinde olan Muggle anne ve babalar tarafından katlediliyorlar. Hermione'nin ailesi Arthur Weasley tarafından öldürülmeden önce onlarca saf kan fanatiğinin sonuna neden oluyor. O da sonradan kendi hayatına son veriyor, utançla yaşamamak için.

Ve tüm evren kaynıyor. Yaşayanlardan çok ölü var artık. Savaş devam ediyor. Mugglelar sadece kendilerini koruma çabasındalar, en başında da olduğu gibi. Ailelerini koruyorlar. Kendilerini koruyorlar.

Harry ve kendisi sona kalanlar. Hogwarts'tan çıkabilmiş, kendilerini kurtarabilmiş olan sadece ikisi. Harry'nin kendince bir şansı var, Karanlık Lord'un ölümünden sonra bile devam eden şansı. Ve Luna... ailesinin sihri ve kendi zekâ ve kurnazlığı sayesinde şka hiç kimse şatonun dayanamayacağına, yıkılacağına inanmıyor, ama ikisi de gerçeğin farkında. Yakarışları duyulmayınca sessizce kayboluyorlar.

Bir yıl sonra küçük çocukları korurken Harry kendisi ölüyor. Muggle ve sihirli, içlerinde ikisinden de olan küçük çocukları. Büyücüler onları hiç umursamadan mahvederken hepsi ağlıyor. Geleceğin büyücü ve cadıları olacak küçükler bile affedilmiyor, sayılmıyor. Hepsi kirlikan, nasıl olsa. Mugglelar tarafından lekelenmiş ve iki yüzlülük tarafından zehirlenmiş. Tüm o çağlar boyunca toplulukların ve berbat Muggle icatlarının yapmayı asla başaramadığını sihir sahibi olanlar başarıyor.

Her şeyin sonu.

Batı Avrupa'da kalan tek cadının Luna olması gayet olası. Ve kesinlikle aklı yerinde olan tek kişi. Yirmi yaşın altında olup da geriye kalan birkaç kişiden biri -sihirli ya da Muggle-. Harry'nin ölmeden hemen önce ona gösterdiği, Black ailesine ait bir yerde tıkılı. Yatakodasının camından etrafın yanışını izliyor ve Dobby'nin arkaplandan gelen ağıtlarını dinliyor. Dostunun ölümünden beri ağlamayı kesmedi, ve Luna'ya göre dostunu takip etmiş olmamasının tek nedeni kendisi. O şekilde yalnız kalmasını istemezdi Harry.

Ancak o bile fazla sürmüyor. Soğuk bir sonbahar sabahı yakalanıyor, yakın bir köydeki Mugglelar'a yardım etmeye gitmişken. Çabaları için göğsüne bir Kesme laneti ve arkasına da iki Vurulma büyüsü yiyor ve umutsuzca onu kurtarmaya çalışan yaşlı adam bile fazla bir şey yapamıyor.

Ama sihrin kendince bi gücü var. Ve her şeyin umutsuzlukla dolu olduğu vakitte bile imkansızı başarabiliyor.

Gözlerini mavi ve bulutsuz bir gökyüzüne açıyor. Bütün ve sağlıklı. Giysileri düzenli ve kansız, belki biraz kırışmış. Ayaklarının dibinde garip bir bavul, kazılmış "HJP" baş harfleri uzandığı yerden bile net şekilde gözüküyor.

Harry'nin ona son bir hediyesi. Kendisine ve herkese.

\\(u.u)/

Son altı aydır içinde yaşadığı ev bıraktığı yerde aynen duruyor, daha iyi bir durumda gerçi. Tokmağına dokunmadan kapı açılıyor ve mutfak masasında onun için bir mektup var. Şüphelerini gerçeğe dönüştürüyor mektup, böylesi bir şeyin gerektirdiği seviyedeki sihirsel güç başını döndürüyor. Muazzam bir olay.

Mektubun ona söylemediği şey hangi vakit diliminde olduğu. Deneyimlerinin dışında bir vakit olduğunu kemiklerinde biliyor. Var olması gerektiği vakitten öncelerde olduğunu.

Luna köye gidiyor -az önce öldüğü aynı yer. Kibar yüzlü bir adam onunla konuşmaya gelene kadar onun yönünde birkaç bakış dışında bir şeyle karşılaşmıyor. Onu kurtarmaya çalışan yaşlı adamla aynı kişi olduğunu anlayınca kendisini tepki vermemek için zor tutuyor. Genç hali, evet, ama kesinlikle aynı kişi. Yardıma ihtiyacı olup olmadığını yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle soruyor. Ama o sadece olup bitenlerden haberdar olmak istiyor, olursa bir de tarihten.

Fazla bir şey değil. Sadece hayattan parçalar. Sorunlu vakitler, şimdiki günler. Ekonomi kötü durumda. Borsada daha yeni bir çöküş yaşandı, bilmiyor mu?

Ve bu bilgiyle, çoktan bir plan oluşmaya başlıyor. Harry ona tam da yeteri kadar vakit vermiş durumda. Bir mucize ulaştırmış durumda, hatta.

\\(u.u)/

Bebeğin adını Thomas'a değiştiriyor. Tom değil. Thomas. Bir keresinde Mugglelar'ın o isimle ilgili bir deyimleri olduğunu duymuştu, ve gerçekten, bir kişi inanç kadar şüpheye de ihtiyaç duyar. İkisi de eşit derecede önemli ancak insalar sıklıkla diğerinden çok bir diğeri üstünde duruyor. Aralarında denge olmaksızın.

Ve Luna kendisine söz veriyor, o kara ama saf gözlere bakarak söz veriyor ki onu sevecek. İhtiyacı duyduğu her şey olacak. Sevgi ya da kahkaha ya da kucaklaşmalara yönelik bir eksikliği asla olmayacak. Ne yapsa da, ne etse de kim ya da kim olacağı kadar önemli değil.

Nasıl olsa, her çocuk onları sevecek bir anneyi hak ediyor. Büyüdüklerinde bir çeşit canavar olsalar bile.

\\(u.u)/

Kendisi olmaya daha fazla devam edemez. Lovegood ismi, çok eski ve tuhaf özellikleri olan bir ailenin ismi. Malfoy ve Potter'dan bile eski. O ismi zar zor kullanabilir. Gerçi son zamanlarda kullandı gibi ya sanki. Çok uzun bir süredir sadece Luna olarak kaldı. Son isme ihtiyaç duymadan ya da verilmesi gerekmeden, sadece Luna. Ama Tom -unutmamalı, artık Thomas- , bir soyada ihtiyaç duyacak. Ve ne şanstır ki, çoktan uygun bir soyadı var. Ve ne kadar küçük bir şeydir ki, o soyadı kendi soyadı da yapmak. Utanç dolu bir varlıktan alıp da onu her şekilde farklı olacak şeylere yönelik bir sancağa dönüştürmek.

Ve evet, bildiği her şeyden kendisini uzakta tutması gibi bir yararı var. Yeni kişiliği için mihenk taşı gibi. Sadece Luna değil artık. Sadece Harry'nin arkadaşı ya da kıyametten sağ kalan biri değil. Artık o, Luna Riddle, garip ama oğlu olan arkadaş canlısı bir dul. Onu bilen tüm sihirli kişiler için Muggle doğumlu bir cadı. Küçük bir köy okulunda eğitilmiş, ve hayır, Hogwarts'ı hiçbir zaman görmemiş. Ama harika geliyor kulağa. Belki oğlu oraya gidebilir.

Sonuncusu hep bir iki kıkırdamayla karşılaşıyor. Bazıları için ilginç, eğlendirici. Diğerleri içinse pek hoş olmayan düşünceler. Hep yorumlarla takip edilen alaycı sesler. (_Neden Hogwarts öylesine kirli bir parça lekeyi kabul etsin ki, zaten? Eğitim onda boşa gider, bilmiyorlar mı? Şu lanet olası kirlikanlar yerlerini bilmeli, değil mi?_)

Luna öylesi sözlerin su gibi akıp gitmesine izin veriyor sadece. Daha kötülerini de duydu. Daha kötülerini de __gördü__. O tipler kapılarına dayansa da zorluk ve acıdan haberdar olmaz. Ayrıca, Tom'un ismi doğduğu günden beri listede yazılı. Slytherin kanı taşıyan bir büyücü olarak değil de dünyayı değiştirecek olağanüstü yeteneklere sahip bir çocuk olarak Hogwarts hakkı.

Bu sefer, daha da iyisi için.

\\(u.u)/

On bir yaşına bastığı yılın temmuzunun ilk gününde mektubu geliyor. Mektubu ona sakince gösterirken gözleri heyecanla ışıl ışıl. Hava çok sıcak olsa da ona tebrik olarak en sevdiği sütlü kakaodan yapıyor. Yüzü ifadesiz gibi, ama ağzının kenarlarının yukarıya doğru hareket etme çabasında olduğunu görebiliyor. Müthiş sihrinin uğultu ve çınlayışını bedeninde hissedebiliyor. Öylesine güçlü ve Harry'ninkine benzer ki. Son savaştaki halinden farklı. Daha temiz. Daha canlı. Hayattan aldığı sevinci yansıtıyor.

Nasıl da sessiz ama mutlu bir çocuk, Tom. Abartmadan, tam da sessizliğin yüzeyinin altında akıyor. Zengin kütüphanelerinde kendini kitaplara gömmek de, ona ev işlerinde yardım etmek de onu mutlu ediyor. Onu her şeyden çok seven bir anneyle çevrili ve kafası babasının hikayeleriyle dolu -Affedersin, Harry, ama her çocuğun bir rol modeli olmalı. Bu da sahip olduğu en yakın şey.

Tom'un şimdiye kadarki tek ve ilk arkadaşları yakın bir köyde yaşayan Muggle çocuklar. Annesi gibi ilginç olduğunu düşünüyorlar, ama bu yaşta her şeyden çok sevimli yapıyor bu onu ve sihri onların gözü önünde bir olay çıkartmayacak kadar kontrol altında. Konuşmaya başladığından beri Luna'nın onu kibar bir elle eğitiyor olmasından olsa gerek. Disiplin ve ahlakî temelleri oyunlarına ekleyerek; son seferinde ikincisinden kesinlikle mahrumdu.

Her şey plana göre ilerliyor. Tom her ebevynin hayalindeki çocuk. Terbiyeli. Arkadaş canlısı. Akıllı. Doğumunun vakti dışında gerçekten Harry'nin oğlu. Luna en iyi dostu, tüm sırlarını biliyor. Ve ona kesinlikle tapıyor. Eğer sonunda onu geride bırakması gerektiği anlamına geliyorsa Hogwarts'a gitmekte bile kararsız. Sonunda yine de gitmeyi kabul ediyor, sırf onu mutlu etmek için.

Peronda 'görüşmek üzere' anlamlı kucaklaşmalarının diğerleri tarafından izleniyor olması umrunda bile değil. Herkesin önünde annesinin yanağını öpmekte de kararlı. Etraftaki bir iki yetişkin çok büyük bir skandal gibiymiş gibi tepki veriyor, fakirler ve kirlikanlar ve onların gereksiz duygu gösterileri hakkında mırıldanıyorlar, ama diğer anne ve babalar sadece gülümsüyor. Hem mutluluk hem de acı verici o anın tadını kendi çocukları da trene binerken çıkarıyorla.

Onu camlardan birinde görünce Luna el sallamaya başlıyor, Tom'un yüzündeki cesur gülümseme kendisininkini yansıtıyor. Onu göremez hale geldikten uzun bir süre daha el sallamaya devam ediyor

\\(u.u)/

Evine ilk mektubu gözyaşlarıyla dolu. Bir sonraki mektubu da öyle. Bir sonraki olanı da. Bir sonraki de. Bir sonraki de.

Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, diğer Slytherinler yüzünden değil. Tom'un annesi açıkça sihre sahip ve bildikleri kadarıyla babası da öyleydi. O kadarı, genel olarak, onlar için yeterli. Tom bir zamanlar onu aşağılamak isteyecek türden kişiler tarafından genelde görmezden geliniyor. Ve Bina'da, onu yalnız bırakmaya, birbirlerince grup kurmaya yetecek kadar melez de var. Zor bir durum karşısındaki birliktelik. Gereklilik ve benzer düşünme şekilleri ışığında kurulan arkadaşlıklar.

Ama onlar bile onu yalnız bırakmaları için yetersiz. Onu kurtarmaya, onlardan herhangi birini, tamamiyle.

Sorun Slytherin kendisi değil. Hayır, sorun diğer öğrenciler. Diğer Binalar. Gryffindorlar beklendik. Şimdi bile, geçmişinde bile, Slytherinle olan çekişmeleri efsanevi. Ve Tom, genç ve önceden kurulmuş bağlantıları olmadan, çok çekici bir hedef. Ama o bile başkanlar veya bina arkadaşları tarafından sınırda tutuluyor.

Oradaki yaşamını cehenneme çevirenler Ravenclaw'dan olanlar. Bu durumun şaşırtmaması gerek onu, ve gerçekten, şaşırtmıyor da. Kendisinin Hogwarts'ta geçirdiği vakitleri gayet net hatırlı kan rejimi savaşları dışındaki bir saf kandı, hâla bir saf kan. Ama bu onu diğer şeylerden, diğer alaycı sözlerden kurtaramadı. Koridorlardaki itişme kakışmalardan koruyamadı.

Tom'u öncesinde olduğundan farkli biri, daha iyi biri yaparak, Luna kasıtsız bir şekilde farklı bir şeye neden oldu. Onu kendisi gibi yaptı. Biraz tuhaf. Normalin biraz fazla dışında. Fantastik şeylerle biraz fazla rahat. Ve kesinlikle biraz fazla zeki. Kolayca sınıf birincisi olabilecek kadar zeki, aynen son seferinde de olduğu gibi. Ve kendisine saygısı olan hiçbir Ravenclaw akademik konularda yenilmeye katlanmaz. Hele söz könüsü olan kişi başka bir Bina'dan ise. Üstüne bir de melez.

Eğer Luna'nın pişmanlık duyduğu bir şey varsa o da bu; oğlunu her şeyden koruyamayacağı gerçeği. Okulda bir şey yapacak ya da okula bir şey söyleyecek olursa sadece olayları kötüleştirecek. Problem şu ki, çocuklar hangi yılda, hangi dönemde yaşıyor olurlarsa olsun, zalim ve soğuklar.

En fazla yapabildiği tüm mektuplarına cevap yazabilmek. Ne olursa olsun onu her zaman seveceğini, bir gün, bütün bunlardan kurtulacağını bilmesini sağlamak.

\\(u.u)/

Kurtulamıyor. İkinci ve üçüncü yılları daha da kötü. Tom için değil. Slytherin birlikteliği tarafından korunuyor, ancak diğer Binalar'ın Muggle doğumluları ve melezlerinde o da yok. Önyargıdan çok diğer Bina arkadaşlarına olan sağdıklığa önem veren kişilerin korumasından yoksunlar.

Anlattığı hikayeler bir korku filminden çıkma gibi bazen. Diğer öğrencilere atılan büyü ve lanetler. Tartışmaların sayısıyla ezilmiş durumda olan başkanlar. Eve yollanan mektupları bu lanet konuda kontrol etmeye bile uğraşmayan, başka yöne bakan öğretmenler. (_Bir avuç Muggle ve kirlikan ne kadar yapabilir ki, nasıl olsa? Sanki düşünceleri umurumuzda._)

Sadece Dumbledore olan bitenden endişeli gibi ama onunda aklı başka bir yerde, başka konularda. İzinde hatta, kıtada diğer gönüllü büyücülerle (ve cadılarla) birlikte savaşa gitmiş durumda.

Luna, Tom'un güvenliği için gerçekten endişelenmeye başlıyor. Gerçekten onu okuldan alıp, evde kendisi eğitse mi diye düşünüyor. Dürüst olacaksa daha iyi bir seçim olabilir, daha iyi bir şekilde eğitebilir onu. Ama onu durduran, iki kere düşünmesine neden olan Tom'un sözleri. Arkadaş ve yakınlarından sadece birkaç tanesi böylesi bir şansa sahip. Evde eğitim için yeterli vakit ve paraya sahip olan sihirli ebevyn sayısı oldukça az.

Eğer Tom geri dönerse, diğerlerine olan yardımı ve derslerle ilgili açıklamaları, ipuçları da onunla birlikte gelecek. Eğer ayrılırsa, zaten gittikçe küçülen yardım edenler havuzu kuruyup gidecek. Dünya yanarken hiçbir şey yapmadan durabilmesi için fazlasıyla onun gibi.

\\(u.u)/

Dördüncü yılda henüz kurtulabilmiş değil. Luna kendisi de. Şimdi bile, Voldemort'un yükselişi ve şiddet ve nefret akımından yıllar önce bile. Şu zamanlarda her şeyin ne kadar kötü olduğunu fark etmemişti. Anti-Muggle akımının diğerlerini ne kadar da etkilediğini. Gelecekteki tuhaflığıyla şimdi tam bir kaçık olarak görülüyor.

Diagon'da yürürken ve onu takip eden mırıltıları duyarken Tom'a söylediği rahatlatıcı sözle kafasında yankılanıyor. Birkaç dükkan sahibinin ona dükkanlarından satış yapmaya reddederken. Birkaçı onu dükkanlarından ona büyüler fırlatarak çıkarmaya çalışırken. Ve dışarı atıldığında yabancılar ona çelme atarken.

"Kirlikan çöpü," dudakları bükük anaç bir cadı, Luna ayağa kalkmaya çalışırken.

"Geldiğin yere dön, ucube!" yaşlı bir adam, yüzüne tükürüyor.

"Senin gibilerini burada istemiyoruz, Muggle kaltağı." başka bir kadın ekliyor, ayaklarını Luna'nın elbisesine siler ve o sırada yırtarken.

"Buradan gitmelisin." bir Seherbaz, kendi yoluna gitmeden önce.

Luna sadece arkalarından bakıyor. Ve merak ediyor, Harry ve kendisinin yaşadığı dünya onları buraya kadar takip etti mi, diye.

\\(u.u)/

Zaman akıp gidiyor. Her şey daha da kötüleşiyor.

Hogwarts'ın boş koridorları dışında bir savaş var. Bir fikirler ve bağnazlık muharebesi. Kıtadaki öfkeye mükemmel bir karşılık. Ölülerin ve ölenlerin ve hayallerin ötesindeki vahşetin haberlerine. Gazeteye okuyup Mugglelar'ın acımasızlığına dudak büken büyücülere. Başlatanın Grindelwald olduğunu umuramayan büyücülere. Şu anda bile altlarıyla düşünmeden ve pişmanlık duymadan binlerce kişiyi öldürme yolunda olan.

Luna Diagon'dan kaçınıyor, oraya geri dönmeye cesaret edemiyor. Her şeyini ya Muggle marketlerinden ya da baykuş servisiyle alıyor.

Ve Hogwarts içinde durum tehlikeli bir hâle dönüşmüş durumda. Tom artık beşinci yılında. Ve bir başkan, inanabilirse; Dumbledore tavsiye etmiş başkan olsun diye! Ve Tom, görevlilerin unutmayı tercih edeceği pek çok olayın parçası. Mektuplarında Muggle doğumlular üzerindeki işkencenin artışından bahsediyor. Taciz ve apaçık saldırılardan. Görevlilerin durumu görmezden gelişi ya da problemi hiç önemsememelerinden. Koridorlarda çocukların kanlarının akıyor olduğu gerçeğini ve kimsenin umrunda olmamasını.

Tom'un bir zamanlar umursamayacağı, dudak büküp arkasını döneceği yerde, o şimdi onun oğlu. O şimdi dürüst ve haksızca aşağılanmıs birinin kızgınlığıyla yanıyor.

Belki de Harry'nin oğlu olduğu daha da bir doğru. Bir zamanlar arkadaşı dediği kahraman çocuğun yansıması değil, daha çok onun yiğit geleneğinin başına geçecek biri. Tom, Harry'nin bir zamanlar olduğu kişi ile ilgili hikayelerle büyüdü, sonuçlar ne olursa olsun doğru olanı yapmakta kararlı olan o kişi. Şimdi aynı ateşin oğlunda içten içe yandığını görüyor. Ve büyük bir gururdan başka bir şey hissetmiyor.

Hiçbir şey değişmediyse de en azından bu değişti.

\\(u.u)/

Uzaklaştırma notu altıncı yılının kışında, soğuk bir salı sabahı geliyor. Açıkçası, Luna bunu bekliyordu. Er ya da geç geleceğini biliyordu. Mektuplarındaki kızgınlık, meydan okumaları giderek artıyordu. Bir şeyler yapma ihtiyacıyla taşıyordu. Herhangi bir şey. Bir değişiklik için.

Müdür Dippet, Luna odasına girince yerinden kalkmıyor bile. Kafasını sallamaktan başka bir şey yapmıyor ve oğluna yönelttiği bakışa devam ediyor. Duvarlardaki portreler büyük bir kınamayla bakıyor. Ama bir şekilde, çoğunluğu oğlunun başka bir öğrenciye saldırmasından dolayı bir hafta uzaklaştırma ile cezalandırıldığını anlatan Dippet'e yönelik. Başkanlık görevi de iptal edilmiş durumda, oğlunun elini bunu duyunca sıkıyor, onun için ne kadar çok şeyi ifade ettiğinin farkında. Başkanlığı onurunun bir göstergesi olarak gördüğünü ve bir başkanın nasıl olması gerektiğini düşündüğü şekilde hareket ettiğinin.

Tom, Dippet'in monoloğu süresince hiçbir söz etmiyor ve gitmeye hazırlanırken sadece kafasını veda etmek amacıyla biraz öne eğiyor. Eve olan yolculuğun tamamında ğa girdiklerinde neredeyse kaskatı kesiliyor ve Luna'nın ilk yaptığı şey ona belinden sarılmak. Artık ondan bir kafa kadar uzun olabilir ama eğilip ona sıkı sıkı geri sarılırken hâla onun küçük oğlu. Tam da onun sevdiği gibi bir sıcak çikolata hazırlıyor, Harry'nin her zaman içmeyi tercih ettiği şekilde, ve onunla masaya oturuyor. Konuşmuyor. Sadece bekliyor ki gerçeği anlatsın. Fazla uzun sürmüyor başlaması, gerçeği açığa çıkarması.

Oğlu, başkan; üçüncü yıldan bir kız, Muggle doğumlu, doğal olarak. Ve saldırganı, beşinci yıldan bir saf kan. Etrafı başkanlık görevi olarak kontrol ederken bir çeşit kıpırdanma sesi duyması üzerine onları buluyor. Kız, elleri bir taşa büyüyle tutturulmuş halde duvara yapışık ve yüzü göz yaşlarıyla dolu. Susturulmuş ve ağzını yardım çağrıları içinde hareket ettirmekten başka bir şey yapamaz halde. Ve çocuk, saldırganı, eli kızın eteğinin üstünde.

Tom çocuğu kurbandan geri çekmek dışında bir harekette bulunmuyor. Asasını alıyor ki olay yerinden ayrılmasın.

Ama elbette kimse onu dinlemeye istekli değil, ikisini de dinlemeye. Bakanlıktaki bir bölüm başının oğlu mu, Slytherin bir başkanı ya da histerik bir Muggle doğumluyu mu? Bir saf kana karşılık bir melez ve bir Muggle doğumlu. İkiye karşı bir olsa bile. Anlattıkları birbiriyle uyuşuyor olsa bile. (_Büyük ihtimalle hak etmişti zaten, aşağılık kirlikan. Açık ki çocuğu kandırdı ve daha sonra ona saldırsın düye üst sınıftaki bir öğrenciden yardım istedi._)

Luna boğazında hissettiği kini zar zor geri yutabiliyor. Kendisi için içecek hazırlamadığına mutlu yoksa midesinde tutabilmesi imkansız olurdu. Eşit derece dehşette, öfkeli ve öyle bir gurur duyuyor ki oğlundan. Daha kötü bir cezayla karşı karşıya kalacak olsa da söylediklerini geri çekmediği için gurur duyuyor. Başkanlıktan alınıp gelecek yıl da Baş Başkan olma şansını kaybetmiş olması anlamına gelse bile.

Ve oğluna bunları söylüyor. Oğlu olduğu için sevinçli olduğunu, ve söylediği her sözünde dürüst.

Uzaklaştırmasının her gününü birlikte geçiriyorlar. Bir cezadan çok tatil. Ve Hogwarts'a dünüşü dik kafa ve omuzlar ile.

\\(u.u)/

Bu sefer Baş Başkan değil, olmayacağını da biliyordu Luna. Dippet artık arkasında değil ve farklı bir tarzda takipçileri var. Altları yerine arkadaşları. Yedi yıl boyunca yardım edip, özel ders verdiği, onun arkasında duran kızlar ve erkekler. Ezilen Muggle doğumlular ve melezler onu liderleri olarak görmeye başlamış durumda. Dumbledore kıtadaki işleri yoluna koymakla öyle meşgül ki derslerinin yarısını anlattıktan sonra yine gidiyor.

Tom Baş Başkan değil, ama olsa da pek fark yaratmazdı. Ve en önemli parça anonim bir yardımsever tarafından verilen küçük bir harita. Onunla birlike kullanıcısının isteğine göre her şeye dönüşebilen gizli bir oda ve kızlar tuvaletinden girilebilen ondan da gizli olan başka bir odanın bilgisi. Salazar Slytherin dekorasyondan anlamıyor olabilirdi ama önemli şeyleri göz önünde saklamak adına bir yeteneği varmış. Ve soyundan gelenler bu odayı yüz yıllardır gereksiz duydukları eşyaları bırakabilecekleri veya fazlalıkları saklayabilecekleri bir yer olarak kullanmışlar, görünüşe göre. Bu da Luna'nın verdiği notlarla harika gidiyor -Harry'nin önemli eşyalar bavulundan öylesine illegal olan şeyler ki başka birinin içlerinde barındırdıklarından haberi olsa Luna kesin bir ruhemici tarafından Öpülürdü.

Bir ordu değiller ama. DO gibi değiller. Daha iyiler. Aralarında hiçbir görüş ayrılığı yok. Herkes amacından emin; hain olan hiçbir üye yok. Hepsi inanıyor. Biliyorlar ki eğer kendileri, birbirleri için ayaklanmazlarsa başka kimse onlar için ayaklanmayacak.

Tom o anda öylesine Harry gibi ki Luna nefes almayı unutuyor. Harry'nin gerçek oğlu ve varisi olmadığını unutuyor.

Luna onlara yardım ederken bir sızı bile pişmanlık, hüzün duymuyor. Tom'a başka hiçbir ebeveynin çocuklarına anlatmayacağı şeyleri öğretirken. İlk başta Harry'i bile durduran sihirler. Ve hiçbir yanılgı içinde değil. Henüz kabullenememiş olsa da olayların nereye yöneldiğini biliyor. Ama tek düşünebildiği, küçük bir kızın ailesinden oğluna gelen teşekkür mektubu, geçen yıl kızlarını kurtarmasının sevinciyle dolu sözleri. Namusunu ve en önemlisi de hayatını kurtarmış olması.

Aklındaki tek şey bu Harry'nin bavulunu tekrar açıp koruma ya da savunma üstüne olmayan kitap ve notları açığa çıkarırken. Savaş için olan bilgiler bunlar.

\\(u.u)/

Mezuniyet gecesinde ona geliyor. Tom için bir parti yok. Asla öylesi biri değildi, ve okuldan arkadaşlarıyla evinde sessiz bir yemek ona daha uygun. Annesini mutfakta buluyor, arka camdan bahçeye, diğerlerinin olduğu yere bakarken. Gülümsemeler ve kahkahalarla dolu. Ufuktaki fırtınadan hepsi haberdar.

Luna bu konuşmayı bir yıldır hem umuyor hem de korkuyla bekliyordu. Stresli vakitler veya kutlamalarda yaptığı gibi sütlü kakao yapıyor. Masada oturuyorlar, ve sessizce içeceklerini içiyorlar. Tom, iki kupa da bomboş olana kadar konuşmuyor ve annesinin eline uzanıyor.

"Senden gurur duyuyorum. Seni seviyorum," konuşamadan ona söylüyor Luna. "Ne olursa olsun bu hiç değişmeyecek. Her zaman senin annen, dostun olacağım."

Luna ona gülümsüyor ve o da geri gülümsüyor.

"Ne planladığımızı biliyorsun."

Bir soru değil; birbirlerini çok iyi tanıyorlar.

Luna onaylıyor. "Biliyorum, Tom. Seçim sana kalmış." Derin bir nefes alıyor. "Ve seni durdurmayacağım."

Gözlerindeki ışıkta zafere benzeyen bir şey var. Onu umut takip ediyor. Ve o anda, sessiz arkalamasından fazlasını istediğini anlıyor Luna.

"Bütün her şeyi daha iyi bir hale getirebiliriz," diye mırıldanıyor, bakışında eminlikle. "Değişimler yapabiliriz; dünyayı daha iyi bir yer. Herkes için. Benim için. Senin için. Hepimiz için." Tom elini sıkıyor ve direk olarak yüzüne bakıyor. "Bana yardımcı olacak mısın?"

Luna sadece gözlerini kapatıyor. Oğlunun elini elinde hissediyor. O Luna'nın oğlu ama aynı zamanda en iyi ve en önemli dostu. Ve mutlu zamanları ve kahkahalarla ve sevgiyle dolu bir evi hatırlıyor.

Ama sokakata yürürken yabancılardan yediği sözleri, ittirmeleri de hatırlıyor. Kanının olduğunu düşündükleri seviyesinden dolayıki tükürmeleri ve zorlukları. Ve ondan, bu hayattan önce, okula gittiği günlerde, sadece bir gerçek arkadaşa sahip olmayı, Harry, ve onun da ne kadar çok çektiğini. Ne kadarını daha şüphesiz bir şekilde çekeceğini. Bu dünyanın, kendi dünyalarının, onu ne kadar yaralayacağını. Nasıl onu avladığını. Muggle doğumlu bir annesi olduğu, sihirle saf kanlardan daha iyi olmaya cürret ettiği için nasıl arkasından bıçaklandığını.

Kendi oğlunun ne kadar acı çekeceğini. Ne kadar acı çektiğini.

Ama bir şans var. Küçük, ufacık bir ihtimal. Bütün farkı yaratabilecek bir ihtimal. İki şekilde de, dünyanın çekeceği var.

Oğluna bakıyor ve yapabileceği tek şeyi yapıyor.

Evet diyor.

\\(u.u)/

__Eğlenceli bir çeviri deneyimiydi. İlk doğru dürüst çevirim, hatalarım olabilir ama elimden geleni yapmaya çaba gösterdim x-x__

__Serin out~__

24/12/14

Bir iki hata düzeltmesi


End file.
